


Secret Date

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Mpreg, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: Harry and Severus' daughter Lily asks Harry to keep Severus busy so he doesn't find out about her date.... Obviously it doesn't work....





	Secret Date

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I thought of.

Seventeen year old Lily Potter Snape walked into the kitchen and saw her dad spreading some toast. "Dad where is father?"

"In his lab working on his potion orders, do you need him?" Harry asked as he took a bite of his toast.

"No, I actually need you daddy."

"Daddy? What do you want or what have you done?"

"I want you to keep father occupied as what I have done is agreed to a date with Ellis."

Harry smiled and putting his toast down he walked around the counter to Lily and hugged her. "Of course I will Lily, I will take your father out somewhere and keep him busy so he won't know, just make sure you are in by midnight."

Lily laughed and kissed Harry's cheek, "thank you dad."

* * *

"Cinema?" Severus asked, a single brow raised as he looked at his husband.

"That one eyebrow doesn't work with me anymore Severus, and yes the cinema, I want a night out with my husband, you have been working non stop on deliveries the past two weeks and I have been taking extra shifts at St Mungos as at least there I am helping and doing something instead of going to bed alone after a night alone wondering if my husband will be showing his face anytime soon."

  
"Harry you know I had deadlines to meet."

"Yes but not to the point where you lived in your lab. Come on Severus, I have missed my husband so much, you have no more deadlines, I am now off work for two weeks seeing as I covered so many shifts, please Severus."

"Why the cinema? What if there are no films that we want to watch?"

Harry walked over to his husband and placed his arms around the taller mans neck. "Then we buy tickets to any film and make out on back row. Plenty of room on back row, cast a charm no one will know or see me going down in front of you."

Severus gave Harry a kiss. "Give me thirty minutes to shower and change, I have been making potions all day."

* * *

Harry sighed. "I told you if you bought a hot drink it would be gone before the movie even starts."

"We have had twenty minutes of adverts already it is stupid, I won't be long." Severus said as he quickly and quietly made his way out to get a cold drink.

* * *

Having just paid for his drink, Severus turned and saw a flash of red hair followed by a giggle. He knew that giggle, following quietly he cast a charm over himself to pass the man who demanded to see peoples tickets before allowing them entry.

"What is this film about?" Severus heard Lily ask.

"I am not sure, we will watch it for a bit and if it isn't good we will just have to make out." the boy who was holding on to Lily said, kissing her cheek, smiling when he saw Lily blush.

Severus cast a charm over the boy and his daughter so he would be alerted when they would kiss, turning on his heel he made his way back to his husband.

* * *

"What drink did you get?" Harry asked as Severus sat down.

"Something called cola, horrid taste, but my firewhiskey makes it taste better."

Harry laughed and shook his head before snuggling up to his husband as the film started.

* * *

Thirty minutes in, as Harry's hand slowly made its way up his leg, Severus felt the charm kick in and stood up.

"Severus?"

"Toilets, won't be long." he lied and quickly hurried out.

Severus walked into where his daughter was and cast a charm on the boy who was currently kissing his daughter and watched as the boy stood up and excused himself before leaving the cinema, Severus followed him into the lobby and stepped in front of him.

Ellis paled. "Mr Potter Snape? What a surprise to see you here."

"I bet it is, just tell me what do you have planned after roaming your hands all over my daughter while trying to suck out her soul with your mouth!"

"I-I-"

"You- you?"

"I am sorry," he said before turning and hurrying away.

* * *

Lily smiled when she felt someone sit near her. "Want to make out some more?" she asked.

"No!" Severus snapped.

Lily turned sharply and gasped when she saw her father sat next to her. "Daddy-"

"Don't 'daddy' me, out. Now."

* * *

Harry walked out of the cinema to look for his husband, just where was Severus?

"Father this isn't fair what did you do with Ellis?"

Harry turned at the voice and saw his daughter walking beside Severus, not taking her eyes of her father. Harry sighed and made his way over.

"Life isn't fair and I did nothing to Ellis, he chose wisely."

"What do you mean chose wisely?"

"He chose to leave rather than argue back to me."

"Then I am not wise as I choose to stay and argue back!" Harry snapped, stopping both his husband and daughter in their tracks.

"Harry our daughter was making out with this Ellis lad in here instead of watching a film."

Harry pointed at Severus. "You can not seriously be mad at your daughter for that when it was that reason that got you to agreeing to come here with me in the first place."

"Ugh you two was going to make out? In a public place?"

Severus glared at Lily. "Wafer thin ice." he warned.

Lily looked at her dad who nodded and winked at her, smiling she turned and left the cinema in hopes to catch up with Ellis.

"Lily! Get back here!"

"Severus! Our daughter is on a date with someone she really likes and you better hope that your little act hasn't split them up."

"Oh really, why, what could you possibly do?"

"Oh plenty, just remember not only have I learned a lot from you over the years but I am also close friends with Draco who is married to George, the biggest prankster Hogwarts has seen."

"But they were making out!"

"So were we Severus!"

"Yes and I know where it would be leading to and she is only seventeen."

"Severus I was only six months older than Lily is now when we started going out."

"Yes and pregnant by twenty."

"Our daughter is a lot smarter Severus, besides, she knows she can get pregnant. I only got pregnant because I drank the wrong potion that wasn't even supposed to work on men."

"What am I supposed to do just let our daughter go off."

"Yes. She is seventeen not seven." Harry looked closely at Severus and seeing that Severus still wasn't sure, he added. "At least if it goes wrong you can tell our daughter 'I told you so'."

Severus smirked. "I like that." he said before holding Harry close, "lets get back to our crap film and not watch it."

Harry laughed and wrapped his arms around Severus as they made their way back to their film.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comment or kudos?


End file.
